The present invention relates generally to water devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for partially diverting water from a toilet for use by an aesthetic container.
The bathroom is an often overlooked area of the house, especially when it comes to aesthetically pleasing furnishings. The area around the toilet is a particularly neglected area and is often reserved for air fresheners and deodorants. The related art reflects some unusual devices that serve as toilet elements and decorative combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,411 issued to Demoret outlines the use of an aquarium that is built into the toilet tank assembly. Specifically, an aquarium is situated around the perimeter of the toilet tank, whereby fish and other freshwater creatures can comfortably live. There is also a second embodiment of this invention where an aquarium tank is built on top of the toilet tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,486 issued to Collavo outlines the use of a decorative toilet tank cover which also allows a user to more easily monitor the toilet tank fill mechanism as well as being an aesthetic improvement to the top of the tank. Molded into the tank cover are a variety of figures, with the first figure receiving discharge from the float valve vent upon the flushing of the toilet. The fluid is then directed towards an opening in the second figure, which allows the fluid to drain into the drain standpipe of the toilet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.